De pesadillas y promesas
by Luchy.x
Summary: John Watson siempre había sufrido de pesadillas sobre Afganistán. Sin embargo, aquellas noches no era la guerra lo que lo torturaba, sino el incierto destino de su compañero. SH/JW. Pequeña alusión a 2x03.


_N/A: Este es el primer fic que escribo de la serie de la BBC "Sherlock". Espero que lo disfruten, y sus reviews siempre son bienvenidas!  
>Lamentablemente, los personajes no son de mi poseción. Todos los derechos a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la BBC.<strong><br>**_

_**De pesadillas y promesas.**_

Aquella noche, el sonido de las gotas salpicando contra la ventana interrumpía el silencio que inundaba al departamento. La oscuridad vestía al cielo, adornada por abruptos relámpagos que caían de forma repentina. La noche… usualmente el único momento en donde las habitaciones del 221B de Baker Street se dejaban llenar por el silencio. O quizás no.

En una de las habitaciones, un hombre de cabellos claros se encontraba envuelto en un revoltijo de sabanas. Cualquiera podría haber dicho que dormía apaciblemente, pero sus manos aferradas fuertemente a la almohada y gotas de transpiración recorriendo su frente indicaban que algo andaba mal. Algo que, ciertamente, no era nada nuevo para él.  
>John Watson siempre había tenido duras pesadillas, especialmente luego de haber regresado de Afganistán. Imágenes basadas en sangre, muerte y hambre daban vueltas en su cabeza en el momento en el que cerraba los ojos. Sin embargo, esa noche, así como anteriores, la guerra no era el motivo de sus pesadillas.<p>

_ Una figura. Un hombre. Un hombre parado al borde del precipicio. Un hombre envuelto en un largo tapado oscuro. Debajo de él: el vacío, la nada, la oscuridad total. John lo miraba desde lejos, quizás desde abajo, quizás desde otro lugar. El hombre estiraba el brazo en su dirección. John lo imitaba.  
>El hombre lloraba.<br>También lo hacía John.  
>Nadie hablaba. Solo eran movimientos y miradas lejanas. Miradas de suplica, o quizás de perdón.<br>El hombre se inclinaba poco a poco al vacío._

_– ¡No! – rugía John._

_El hombre seguía inclinándose, lentamente, como si hubiese sido filmado en cámara lenta._

– _¡No, no! ¡Detente! ¡Por favor, por favor, no!  
>Pero el hombre parecía no oír los gritos desesperados de John. Iba a caer, iba a ser devorado por la oscuridad infinita que se esparcía a sus pies, y por alguna extraña razón, el corazón de John no podría soportar que ello sucediera.<em>

Y en ese momento, despertó. Tenía la respiración entre cortada, y las manos aun agarrando fuertemente las sabanas, las cuales estaban inevitablemente arrugadas. Su almohada se encontraba húmeda por la transpiración y, seguramente si se miraba al espejo, iba a encontrar su rostro pálido y sus ojos llorosos. Tardó unos segundos en recuperarse del susto y darse cuenta de que había sido solo otra de las tantas pesadillas; otra vez la de su mejor amigo Sherlock saltando al vacío. En consecuencia, también tardó en percatarse de que no se encontraba solo en la habitación: una mano sostenía suavemente su cabello y otra su hombro, y unos ojos cansados de un color azul brillante lo estaban mirando.  
>– Otra pesadilla sobre Afganistán, claramente – observó Sherlock Holmes con tranquilidad, como si estuviera analizando uno de sus tantos casos de crímenes -. Aunque tus gritos fueron peores esta vez. Por eso me tomé la molestia de dejar mi análisis de las diferentes sustancias que se pueden crear con la miel de abejas y venir a despertarte, pensé que podrías llegar al punto de morirte de susto y no tengo precisamente ganas de buscarme un nuevo compañero de vivienda.<br>– ¿Qu…? ¿Sherlock? – John se levantó de un salto al ver que su compañero estaba tomándole el cabello. Si había algo que lo incomodaba era el contacto físico innecesario que podía tener con el detective, aunque no entendía - o no quería entender - el por qué. Sin embargo, Sherlock no parecía inmutarse ante tal acción –. Estoy bien, estoy bien. Estoy perfectamente bien, gracias.  
>Watson se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación, sin dirigirle mirada alguna a Sherlock. Odiaba que lo agarrara en ese estado, tan vulnerable como asustado. Odiaba mostrarse asi frente a él, el excepcional inteligente y duro Sherlock Holmes, y odiaba la idea de lo que pudiera pensar de él; el absurdo John Watson que aún no podía superar sus viejas pesadillas.<br>Aunque esos sueños ya no eran sobre traumas pasados. Por el contrario, esos sueños eran de miedos del presente y peor aún, involucraban a Sherlock.

Suspirando por lo bajo, se paró frente a la ventana del living, pensando como esas pesadillas habían comenzado. Lo habían hecho luego de la aparición de Moriarty en la piscina, recordaba. Le preocupaba lo que el criminal tenía preparado para Holmes. También pensaba que querrían decir, que significaba el hecho de ver a su amigo saltando al vacío y a él gritándole desesperadamente que no lo haga. Y además se preguntaba, y quizás este haya sido el mas fuerte de sus pensamientos, por qué sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho cada vez que se imaginaba lo que la pesadilla podía significar. Porque extrañamente, si Sherlock caía en el vació, si Sherlock desaparecía, si Sherlock se separaba de la vida de John, el corazón de este último nunca podría tolerarlo.

– Por que lo quiero – susurró John para si mismo -. Porque realmente lo quiero.

_Porque quizás, lo amo… _

– Afganistán está lejos, John – exclamó la voz de Sherlock desde la puerta. John se sobresaltó, pues no se había percatado que lo había seguido hasta el living -. Con todas las cosas que has vivido últimamente, deberías haberlo superado.  
>Y con ese último comentario, el detective desapareció de la sala, dejando a John con las insufribles ganas de gritarle lo que realmente le estaba pasando.<p>

_-  
>No<br>Nuevamente, el precipicio. Nuevamente, Sherlock parado sobre la cornisa, tambaleándose ante la oscuridad.  
>No. Por favor, otra vez no. Otra vez no.<br>Sus manos estiradas, incitando al contacto pero sin llegar a cumplirlo.  
>Comenzaba a inclinarse.<em>

_– ¡No!_

_Se inclinaba más y más_

– _¡Detente Sherlock!_

_Esta vez iba a caer. Iba a caer, y John lo iba a perder para siempre._

_– ¡No lo hagas, por favor, no me dejes!_

_ Y cayó. La figura de Sherlock desapareció en la oscuridad. Una gran nube de humo negra nubló la vista de John, impidiéndole ver que había sido del destino de su amigo. Las lágrimas recorrían su rostro y su cuerpo temblaba. Sintió sus rodillas chocar contra el piso y su cabeza gacha. También sintió una mano aferrada a su cabello, acariciándolo con suavidad, pero no le importó saber que era. Sherlock había desaparecido y no volvería nunca con él._

– John  
><em>– Sher…<br>_– ¡John!  
><em>– Vuelve, por favor, no te vayas. ¡No me dejes!<br>_– ¡John, despierta!

Y así lo hizo. John abrió los ojos, y nuevamente vislumbró el rostro de Sherlock y sintió su cuerpo sentado a su lado y a sus dedos enredarse entre sus cabellos, mientras que deslizaba suavemente su otra mano por su rostro, capturando una lágrima rebelde que seguramente se había escapado de sus ojos mientras sufría la pesadilla. Sin embargo, esta vez John no se levantó automáticamente para huir del detective. Por el contrario, se quedó quieto, inmóvil, respirando agitadamente, sin romper la mirada que estaba sosteniendo con él. Sherlock, a su vez, no mostraba un rostro sereno y seguro como lo había hecho en ocasiones anteriores. Esta vez tenía la boca entre abierta, y sus ojos expresaban un signo de confusión y a la vez, temor.

– Soñabas conmigo – murmuró Holmes, mientras desviaba la mirada para observar la pequeña lágrima que sostenía en su dedo –. Te he oído gritar mi nombre.  
>– Lo siento – exclamó John, sin saber muy bien porque le pedía disculpas.<br>– ¿Siempre ha sido sobre mi? – inquirió el detective –. No era Afganistán. Era yo. Yo… ¿dejándote? Según lo que gritabas…  
>– Lo siento Sherlock, de verdad.<br>John intentó levantarse, sin poder soportar más la humillación que sentía al saber que Sherlock se había dado cuenta lo que realmente pasaba. Pero su compañero apoyó suavemente su mano en su pecho, impidiéndole levantarse.  
>– ¿Yo, dejándote? – continuó observando, frunciendo su ceño y esta vez perdiendo su mirada en la pared –. ¿Dejándote? ¿Qué es lo que sucedía conmigo, John, para que me vea obligado a dejarte?<br>– Nada, olvídalo.  
>– Porque tendría que haber sido algo… de vida o muerte, quizás, para que yo haya decidido dejarte.<br>John se quedó mirándolo, mientras un repentino cosquilleo recorrió su estomago ante las últimas palabras de Sherlock.  
>– ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó esta vez el rubio.<br>Los brillantes ojos azules se posaron nuevamente en los de John, produciéndole nuevamente la sensación de cosquillas. Pero no pronunció palabra alguna, solo se quedó en silencio, por lo que Watson tuvo que interrumpir.  
>– No sé que significa… lo que sueño – comentó, agachando levemente su cabeza –. Comenzó luego del encuentro con Moriarty. Yo creo… creo que es solo mi estúpido temor ante lo que él pueda llegar a hacer. Eres tu como… como desapareciendo, es raro. He estado exagerando, pero ya... ya pasará, ¿verdad? Además no es que…<br>– Porque nunca te dejaría, John – exclamó repentinamente Sherlock. No le había quitado la mirada a los ojos de John mientras este hablaba, quizás ni siquiera lo había escuchado –. Nunca te dejaría a menos que de eso dependiera tu vida.  
>John se quedó inmóvil ante tal declaración. No era común escuchar a Sherlock expresar tales palabras tan sentimentales. Nunca lo había escuchado decir algo asi, de hecho, nunca creyó que lo haría alguna vez.<br>– Estoy asustado, Sherlock. Por ti – confesó finalmente, aunque luego se arrepintió de haber soltado tales palabras. Bajó su cabeza avergonzado, pero la rápida mano de Sherlock se la elevó con delicadeza.  
>– No te abandonaré, John. Eres… eres mi amig… eres la única persona que quiero, y no te dejaría. Es una promesa. Y considérate afortunado, porque nunca en mi vida he hecho una promesa ni nunca creí hacerlo. Y sea lo que sea que hayas soñado, olvídalo ya.<p>

Y en ese momento, quizás insinuado por la tensión del momento y por sus nervios, quizás por los efectos que le habían causado las inusuales palabras de Holmes, o quizás tan solo dictado por lo que su corazón estaba intentando gritarle a su mente desde hacia bastante tiempo, John acercó su rostro al de Sherlock y tras vacilar por unos pocos segundos a escasos centímetros de sus labios, lo besó. Lo besó apacible y suavemente, disfrutando el contacto con los finos labios del detective, disfrutándolo hasta que este le diera un fuerte empujón y, seguramente, se levantara y saliera rápidamente de su habitación. Sin embargo, la intención de Sherlock estaba lejos de querer romper el contacto de sus bocas. Al principio sus labios se quedaron duros de la sorpresa, pero luego comenzaron a moverse torpemente entre los de su compañero. Estirando sus brazos, abrazó tímidamente a John y acercó su pecho hacia el suyo, pegándolos, permitiéndoles sentir el ritmo de la respiración del otro, y John, a su vez, dejó perder sus dedos entre los revoltosos cabellos de Sherlock, revolviéndolos un poco más.  
>Separaron sus bocas lentamente, pero sus rostros casi ni se alejaron y tampoco lo hicieron sus cuerpos. Sus miradas se encontraban, y sus respiraciones se intercambiaban.<p>

– Te quiero – susurró simplemente John, apoyando tímidamente su cabeza sobre el hombro del detective.  
>– No te preocupes tanto por mi, estaré bien – expresó Sherlock con tranquilidad mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con el cabello de su compañero. – Ah. Y nos hemos quedado sin leche, mañana asegúrate de ir a comprar.<br>– ¿Podrías no arruinar el momento que estamos teniendo? – exclamó John, formando una sonrisa y acurrucándose un poco más sobre el cuerpo de Sherlock. Este último lanzó una serena risa y abrazó un poco más fuerte a su compañero.  
>– También te quiero, John.<p>

Aquel momento sucedió, así de repentino, así de confuso; así de placentero. Ninguno pidió explicaciones ni hizo mención directa de lo que estaba pasando, pues las palabras eran innecesarias ante la demostración de sus labios y sus cuerpos. Pero lo que si Sherlock se aseguró a partir de esa noche era que John no volviera a sufrir aquellas pesadillas, ya que a partir de ese encuentro, John Watson ya no dormiría solo: Sherlock Holmes se acostaría a su lado aunque ni siquiera durmiera, abrazándolo por la espalda, enredando sus piernas con las suyas y entregándole el calor de su cuerpo, indicándole que estaba ahí, con él, sin abandonarlo ni una sola noche.

Pero lo que Sherlock Holmes no sabía era que su promesa, la única que había hecho en toda su vida, no podría sostenerse por mucho más tiempo.

_** Fin.**_


End file.
